questest_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cryptozoology
Overview Cryptozoology is the third Questest Friends campaign and the first D&D5e campaign written by Denise for this group. After two sessions Denise decided that DMing was not for her and this campaign has since been suspended indefinitely. Characters Player Characters * Brionne Newcastle * Kasa Aponi * Mason Graves * M'dangus Ranch * Suzu Fujibayashi * Willem Van De Velde NPC's & Allies * Chompers * Manfred Kiesling Plot Chapter 1 A letter was sent to each of the hunters from a mysterious C.H. The letter promised that if they took this job and made it to London by November 17, 1886 they would all be set for life. After our hunters travelled to London from all corners of the globe, they were then instructed to board another ship that took them to Cape Town, South Africa. Upon getting off of the ship, the hunters were greeted by Manfred, C.H.'s personal contact. He filled them in on more specific details of the job but still left some details out. They stuck around and went shopping for the rest of the day and decided to set off to a nearby village in the morning. Willem and Mason grouped together and set off to The Talking Pig for a drink. There they met a bartender named Therese adorned with jewels that she claimed were real. She explained that Dennis down by the docks gave them to her after retrieving them from a Grootslang nest. Meanwhile Kasa and Brionne went to a boutique to find more climate appropriate clothing and found a snobby shopkeeper instead. Kasa was not having it and gave the shopkeeper a piece of her mind. Brionne followed, unaware of how to handle the situation. Suzu and M'dangus went to the Candy Shoppe where they met a sweet old lady that ran the store. She told them that her son, Captain Mo, had a boat down on the docks and one of her other sons, Craig, was missing. Willem and Mason went to the park where they met a group of men who told them about the Nandi bears. Suzu and M'dangus went to the pharmacy where Puddle purchased an animal vial. Instead of using it at an opportune time, M'dangus drank it right away and turned into a large bear. He immediately ran to the park where Willem and Mason were. The group of men tried to hunt down M'dangus but Willem and Mason stopped them. Kasa and Brionne had moved on to the antique store but it was closed. Kasa was not pleased that it was closed and ended up stealing a weird doll for Brionne. After a night's rest the group set out for the nearby village where they were accosted by two female villagers. Manfred knew them and soon head off to the village with them. The hunters sought out the monsters they had heard about yesterday. They were surprised by a man-eating tree that had ensnared Willem. After that fight they fumbled their way across a river to the Grootslang cave where they defeated the monster. They skinned the Grootslang, took its tusks and several jewels it was hoarding. They then fought the Nandi bears outside the village where they were also skinned. After the battle with the Nandi bears, the hunters found three bandits that had been clearly murdered by people. They found a box with a paw print on it, but the item inside had gone missing. They returned to Manfred and gave him the skins and tusks to give back to C.H.. Manfred let them keep the jewels and gave them some money as a reward. The hunters returned to the village for more shopping. Willem bought his own chocolates and animal vial for later use. The hunters set off with Captain Mo on the ship he built. He'll help the hunters get to where they needed to go while the hunters will help Mo by looking for his missing brother Craig. Chapter 2 Notable Quotes "Behold your savior!" - Kasa said holding Chompers aloft. "Have you met Trang?" - M'dangus